TITLE IN PRODUCTION
by fwah'-ZOMBIE-Murtagh
Summary: 20,000 BBY A time when Jedi are rare and lightsabres do not exist. A time of battle between the Nagai and the Tof. A time when a woman plans to take control of the galaxy before the Republic. But how do you stop an unbeatable army? Create a character!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and thank you for clicking on my story. Earlier in the year I tried writing a story, but apparantly nobody liked it. Well, now I'm trying it again, reusing the basic storyline but having different main characters and drastically altering the time period by a few milennia.

I was thinking of writing a story that takes place WAY before Darth Revan and Malak and WAY WAY WAY before Anakin Skywalker. It would take place around 20,000 BBY, also long before the invention of the simplest of lightsabres. I figured it would be a different experience to write a story without any lightsabres and with Jedi just beginning to develop and make themselves known in the galaxy.

All of the characters are non-jedi. None of them have a connection to the Force beyond that of a normal citzen. There is only one human in my story, as I like to write about aliens. However, if you want humans you might be able to get them if you're quick enough. I'll explain later.

Right now, I have seven characters. Two dark, two neutral, and three light. I have four different species right now, but I won't tell you what they are. You'll have to wait.

I would also appreciate it if someone helped me come up with a title. The basic synopsis is an evil chick creates an unstoppable army. I won't tell you what they do, but they're pretty creepy, they don't speak, and they're VERY deadly. (Soon to be more than) five random people across the Mid Rim to the Unknown Regions must band together to, you know, stop her. Yeah, I know pretty cliche but there is a lot more story than that, and they all don't get along. For one of my characters, I will be using the destroyed planet of Drexel I (which shall just be called Drexel) before its destruction and I will add a backstory to it.

Now, this is when you, the reader, get involved. I have seven characters. I want thirteen. If you could create a character for me, I would really appreciate it. If nobody wants to, then I'll make up some more of my own. But I would really like some of you guys to contribute to the story. I find it boring if only one person makes up all the characters. There are rules, however. They, along with the layout for the character are below. So, thank you for (hopefully) reading this entire block of information. If you didn't then READ **ALL** OF IT! IT HAS VITAL INFO! AND FOR THAT MATTER, READ **ALL** OF THE BELOW! THAT HAS VITAL INFO, TOO!

Here is the character layout, rules, and tips :

RULES:

**ONLY ONE CHARACTER PER USER**-- I want to give as many people a chance as possible, and it's not fair if one person comes up with the last six.

**NO FORCE USERS**-- I cannot stress this enough! This is a story without any Force, Jedi, or Sith. There will be odd occurences, yes, but the characters won't know how the hell they happened. And one of the greatest parts of a Jedi are the lighsabres. But remember, LIGHTSABRES DON'T EXIST YET! Not even the crappy ones that short out within three seconds don't exist until thousands of years later.

**NO MARY-SUES OR GARY-STUS!!!** I doubt I have to say this, but before you click the **Submit Review **button, go over your character and see if he/she is a Gary Stu/Mary Sue. If so, THEN CHANGE IT SO THEY AREN'T!!!!

**NO MAGIC-USERS**-- There's some stories that the person isn't a Force user, but instead has an odd power that nobody else does. Stop. No. Why would I allow that if I don't allow Force-users?

**NO CHARACTERS UNDER 14**-- Many people like writing stories where the character is very young. Well, that's alright, but nobody under 14. And I'll actually only allow a maximum of two 14 year olds.

**I DECIDE THEIR FATE**-- I'll kill whomever I want, and nothing you can say will stop me.

TIPS:

-----I highly recommend used wookiepedia for this. Go to

-----I would really, really like it if your character were from an Outer Rim world. I'd be fine with a Mid Rim and I had to, I would deal with an Inner Rim, but it would be a lot easier for me if they were from an Outer Rim world or from Unknown Space. But not Iego. Iego is too... weird and Mary-Suish.

----- BE CREATIVE! Why have a Twi'lek when you can have a Bothan? Choose something different!

----- HURRY UP! I'm picking the first six!

----- I _**need**_ a minimum of one dark-sider, a maximum of three.

----- I suggest making a creative name as well. I used the Advanced Search from to find some names.

----- This goes without saying, but READ THE DAMN STORY TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOUR CHARACTER! Unless you don't care what happens to them.

----- Below you will find question like if you character has kids, is married, and whatnot. The reason I ask this is because If YOU want, I can include the spouse and/or kids in the story. They won't be main characters, but they'll be in there. Just give me the word and the stats and I'll include them!

----- Later on, once all 13 characters are established, if you want one of your characters to fall in love, tell me who you want them to fall in love with and I'll do it. I'll elaborate on this more later on.

----- I don't care what gender you make your character. At all.

----- Have fun!

_**CHARACTER LAYOUT**_

**BASICS **

Name:

----Pronunciation of name:

Age:

Gender:

Species/Race:

Homeworld:

**PHYSICAL APPEARANCE**

Height:

Weight:

Body type:Skinny, slightly muscular, muscular, bulky muscular, slightly overweight, overweight (CHOOSE ONE)

Skin colour:

Hair colour:

Eye colour:

Clothing: (BE VERY SPECIFIC)

**PERSONALITY:**

(Tell me about your character's personality, whether they be bubbly and outgoing, or shady and untrusting, just tell me about them)

**ATTRIBUTES: (25 points available to spend)**

STRENGTH /10

DEXTERITY /10

CONSTITUTION /10

INTELLIGENCE /10

WISDOM /10

CHARISMA /10

**SKILLS: (25 points available to spend)**

COMPUTER USE /10

DEMOLITIONS /10

STEALTH /10

AWARENESS /10

PERSUADE /10

REPAIR /10

SECURITY /10

TREAT INJURY /10

**MISCELLANEOUS**

Weapons:

Cybertronics: Yes, No, (CHOOSE ONE, IF YES, ELABORATE)

Marriage: Yes, No, Divorced, Too Young (CHOOSE ONE)

Kids: Yes, No, Too Young (CHOOSE ONE)

Racist: Yes, No, Somewhat, (CHOOSE ONE IF YES OR SOMEWHAT, ELABORATE)

Misc: (Add anything about your character I haven't listed)

BACKSTORY

(Just enter your character's backstory here. There doesn't have to be a certain length, and you certainly don't have to tell me their entire life story. If you want to, though, then go ahead!)

So thank you for reading all of this, and I would advise to work on a character as soon as possible. Have fun, and _bonne chance!_


	2. Chapter 2

OK, guys. Great! I've now got seven new characters thanks to you. Now I forgot to add something very important to my little character guide thing... I need to know alignment! Now remember, MAXIMUM OF THREE DARK!!!!

Congratulations on creating unique characters, I had to look up some things on wookiepedia! I know I'm slow on updating, but that will change rather soon once the story gets rolling. And I still need some title suggestions.

Next time I will list all of the characters and their species/race so everyone knows who's who.

And _Mike RoachandJames Crusade, _I kinda need your character's name. It would really help.

Goodbye for now.


End file.
